


Kiss It To Make It Better

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute kitty, Drabble, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Pouty Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246





	Kiss It To Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, I just couldn't resist this when I saw it. It's also the shortest thing I've ever written. But I had a lot of fun with it.  
> Enjoy!

He was pouting. Oh God, he really was. And if it wasn’t the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. 

“Chat, don’t act like that. I didn’t mean to… ,” she said, not knowing how to finish that. 

Really, how could she have guessed that he’d get all pouty because of an innocent remark? She’d said it without thinking. She didn’t even know what possessed her to think of it in the first place. Because she wasn’t a cat person. Not at all. But that little kitty had been so incredibly cute. The way it mewed and rubbed its head against her hand. She’d been smitten and it had kind of slipped. 

“Isn’t this the cutest kitty in the world?” she’d gushed, enthralled with the tiny creature. And it was only his gasp that drew her eyes back to her partner to see his wounded expression. At first it didn’t register why he looked so offended. And then the kitty bumped its nose against her hand and she looked at it with a soft smile and Chat growled. He literally growled. 

She blinked, confused. And when she saw the way he was looking at the kitty, a hint of what, jealousy, in his eyes? And it had finally clicked.

And before she could say anything, he’d turned around, pouting. 

She tried very hard not to laugh even as she felt laughter bubbling inside of her. He really looked hurt and she couldn’t risk offending him more. God, he really was adorable like this, she realised.

He didn’t want to look at her and obviously didn’t want to hear her apology, although did she really have to apologise? It had been an innocent comment, not having anything to do with him!

“Chat,” she tried again, trying to get into his line of vision. He just huffed, closing his eyes demonstratively, cutting her off, his bottom lip protruding in an exaggerated pout that was the most ridiculous look she’d seen on him. And also kind of irresistible. 

She smiled, teeth biting into her own bottom lip to stop the treacherous laughter from spilling out. And then it hit her. Desperate times called for desperate measures, right? She took a step, standing right in front of him, but he couldn’t see her. And then she stood on her tiptoes and planted a noisy kiss on his pouting mouth. His eyes flew open in shock and his mouth fell open too, no trace of the pout left. 

She giggled contentedly. 

“That’s better,” she said as she pulled back. Although she had to admit, even only to herself, that she kind of missed that pout now. She hadn’t been right after all, her kitty was the cutest. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list:  
> https://bugabisous.tumblr.com/post/189678198827/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts


End file.
